Hypothermia
by Magi-of-Luin
Summary: After being beaten and falling into the Fezebel March into a winter waste land...there has to be some consequences...right? This is my version of how that scene should have gone. (without Muzet...because she's annoying...) Jude whump! I do not own Tales!
1. Memories of Feet?

The water lapped viciously against the heavy fabric of the now drenched blue overcoat. Everything was cold, everything hurt, and everything was wet. Freezing winds forced their way deep into his bones and the young medic could not restrain the near demonic shiver that involuntary made its way through his system. Where was he? How did he get here? Jude wracked his brain for the answer but no matter how hard he tried the only image he got was a foot. A small, tiny foot, forcibly making its impression again and again on his face…what?! Was he laying in water? Nothing was adding up… Heavy eyelids struggled to open as ice-covered bangs hung heavy over his brow. Jude scanned the area that he was currently in.

Snow covered every inch of the plain. No wonder he was chilly...well…beyond chilly…probably well below zero. The cold was effecting him greatly, using what seemed like the last of his energy Jude slowly pulled himself out of the water that covered him from the waist down. Though fully regretting the decision as the wind rampaged against his soaked frame. Dazed, he looked around, completely oblivious as to where he might even be. Past events were drawing a blank and there was nothing around to act as a land marker. All he remembered was that he needed to find his friends…why was he alone again? The tundra must have frozen his brain as thoughts seemed harder to comprehend. His dark clothes hung weightily as the youthful teen attempted to stand up straight. Each movement sent tremors through his limbs, his body rejecting even the slightest form of activity. Eventually he reached his goal. Standing up straight he looked around, squinting his eyes against the sun reflected snow.

"Jude!" A voice yelled in the distance drawing Jude's attention as he quickly turned his head in its direction…a little too quickly. Blood came pumping far too fast to his head as his vision swam in black tinges. All of his hard work was wasted as his knees collapsed back into the white powder beneath him.

"JUDE!" The voice called more urgently. Darkness enveloped his vision as his head smacked against the solid earth. Heavy footfalls crunched their way through crystalized grounds. Closer and closer… Any warmth that his body held was now completely gone and when the warmth of skin hit his face is scorched like a flame. The shock of intense heat scared him as he weakly attempted to escape it.

"Hey! Hold still! Do you want to kill yourself?" Deep tones seemed to relax the boy and he slowly started to give up his 'fight'. Exhaustion finally set in and Jude could feel himself slowly losing any consciousness that he had ever regained. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep so badly, but something in the back of his mind was telling him to refuse the gift of slumber. Why was that? Was it important? The warning was pushed aside and soon Jude felt the welcome embrace of oblivion.

SMACK! As soon as he had fallen asleep he was woken up by a painful force to his face…was it the foot again! No…no, it felt more like a hand. A gloved had that continued to gently slap his cheek.

"Hey! Wake up! Didn't they teach anything about these situations in school? Hey, honor student! Wake up!" Alvin's voice was laced in deep concern as he held the shivering form in his arms. Golden eyes fluttered open to meet his own before slowly closing again…

"Damn it! Jude! Please, hang in there!"


	2. Wet Clothes and Worry

Soft cries echoed around the cave, surprisingly, from the frigid winds that made their way through the icy tunnels. It didn't seem to matter how far they walked into the cave, the wind would follow them with its hollow wails. In most situations one would normally find the noise unnerving, but Elize didn't mind. It was a comfort from the deafening silence.

It had been hours since Alvin left to figure out where they were. Not that she was worried about him! He was a traitor after all…right? It was difficult for her to come to grasp what she felt. Everything happened too fast in the last few days. Alvin betraying them, then helping them and then betraying them again? Not only the treachery of Alvin, the truth about Teepo, getting separated from friends…Jiao's death…Elize was more confused than ever. If anything came about from these past events was a steadfast resolve: Alvin was not to be trusted. The thought twisted around in her mind, chastising herself for having to rely on him in this very moment. Begrudgingly, she had to confess that if it wasn't for Alvin, she would probably be dead right now. It was thanks to Jude and Alvin that she was able to escape the battle at the marsh. She wasn't sure how but in the process of running from the field the three on them had gotten separated. It wasn't long before Elize met up again with Alvin, walking along the tunnels of this cavern. Jude, however, had yet to make an appearance…and the thought of him hurt worried Elize greatly.

"I wish we would have found Jude and not this big fat liar!" Teepo had vocalized her inner thoughts when they had first met up with the mercenary. She had fully expected a bold remark full of pretend charm and wit, but in return received a small sad smile, and a gentle nod, "I know kid, I know…"

That was before he left to scout the area. It had taken a while after reuniting to find a safe place to sit and wait. Even in this lifeless fissure, monsters were still teeming. Though with Alvin being gone for far too long, dark thoughts of abandonment crept into her head. She had been told to wait here till he returned, but that was a long time ago and patience was not a learned skill for a twelve year old. She had to go find the others! Standing up from her previous spot on the floor she patted down her dress, freeing small crystals of frost from the fabric. Pillars of ice lined the pathway ahead, whilst the wind caused frozen crystals to rattle from above.

"This place seems pretty scary. Are you sure you want to go all by yourself?" Teepo stated as he whirled around Elize.

"I-I'm not scared!" Taking the first step she started forward down the path.

"Eeeeeeelllliiiiiiiiiiizzze!"

"Eeek! Ugh! Teepo!"

"I thought you said you weren't scared?"

"I-I'm not!" Silence followed shortly…

"Elize!"

"Teepo! That's not funny!"

"But it wasn't me-"

"Elize!" Her name bounced off the glass-like walls ringing louder this time. The voice sounded strong, urgent…and…scared?

"A-Alvin?" Elize answered back, she would never admit it but she was relieved that he had returned, "Alvin!" The cry went unrequited for a time before being answered by hastening footsteps. Their pattern, however, slightly irregular… Swiftly she spun around and retraced her steps back down the path she took. Ice cycles passed in various blurs of blue and white as she came to a sudden halt just before the bend in the wall. There stood Alvin, looking utterly exhausted. His usually refined hair now hung down in his face, sticking to the beads of sweat that covered his brow. His usual outfit was damp from the casing of snow it received and his usual cunning eyes now held the look of great concern and worry. Though the worst thing about Alvin was not his uncharacteristic appearance, no, it was the bundle of flesh that was trembling uncontrollably in his arms.

"Jude!" Shock couldn't begin to describe the feeling of seeing him limp in the 'traitor's' arms. The boy was now shaking violently, as Alvin set him on the ground. Elize knelt beside the ailing doctor, looking closely for any indication of what could be wrong. Deep purple bruises painted themselves along the side of his face, contrasting dramatically against the grey pallor of his skin. In every essence, he looked like a corpse. Azure lips, pale face and the temperature of death itself, the only indication of life was the ever present tremors that relentlessly shook this 'cadaver'.

"What's wrong with him?" Elize asked carefully touching the side of his face, shocked as he recoiled from the touch.

"I found him floating in one of the channels that leads off the marsh." Alvin said as he slipped his arms out of his coat. He shook loose the melting clumps of snow, and placed it under Jude's head, taking time to wring out clumps of dark wet hair.

"A-alvin? Elize?" Jude cracked open his eyes to see some familiar figures leaning over him. It was an odd sight, seeing them both so upset…His hazy eyes looked around the cave…the setting had changed since the last time he had been awake…and though the scenery was different the same presence remained. Shivers still coursed through the entirety of his being, not just his body, this cold went deeper. It was turning his soul to ice as it creped its way further, never relinquishing it deadly hold. There was simply no escaping it. It's not like there was a warm cozy haven to curl into, and there was no soft wool blanket to expel the foreign chill. It was just him alone with the never ending bite of frozen skin.

"Hey, try to stay awake this time around, 'kay?" Alvin said sternly as Jude weakly nodded his head.

"Is Jude gonna be okay?" Teepo floated protectively over the young teenager. Elize sat in shock, not sure of what to be doing at this point in time. Jude was in trouble and she had no idea what to do to help him. The mercenary looked at the doll and then back at the young lady, "Yeah, he's going to be alright…" He gave a reassuring smile and that seemed to comfort the girl. Alvin returned his gaze to Jude laying drenched in his soaking clothes…

"Elize," He turned around to face her," I need you to start a fire over there." A gloved hand pointed to an area of the cave where the ice hadn't frozen over the stone on the ground.

"No! I want to stay and help Jude!" Elize said, leaning over the semi-conscious form. The gesture though sweet didn't help the situation, as Alvin rubbed his temple in slight annoyance.

"Elize, you'll be more helpful over there. Now please go get a fire started-"

"I want to be near Jude," Tears started to form in her hazel eyes as she looked up pleadingly to Alvin, "Why not?" Alvin didn't have time for this…

"Because I have to take his clothes off!" The loud voice echoed awkwardly around the walls of the cave, and determining by the bright red color that placed itself upon Elize's cheeks the point had gotten across.

"Oh…okay…" Elize stared at the floor before quickly turning to walk to the previously mentioned area tinder and sticks in tow.

"Alright, honors student, there's no way to avoid this," Alvin hesitantly reached down to unbutton the top overcoat. The cloth was stiff, the water had long since frozen the fibers. When Alvin had started this journey he hadn't entirely been expecting to have to strip his male companion of drenched clothes…fate was sure ironic. Alvin leaned over the boy and started to remove his boots and gauntlets, "A-alvin?"

Shit! Alvin had completely forgotten that Jude was still conscious, though barely. Golden eyes curiously watched him as he tried to remove his garb. This would've been easier when he was still unconscious, oh well, no turning back now.

"Hey, Jude," Alvin stated calmly placing his hand upon that of the frozen boy, still shocked at how cold the touch was. He ran his eyes to meet those of the ailing child. Yes, child. Given everything that they had gone through, no matter how mature Jude behaved, he was still a child to Alvin. A child that was now suffering before him, and there was little he could do for him, and the mercenary hated feeling so helpless…so useless.

"I'm gonna have to take your wet clothes off. Can you sit up at all?" Alvin gently placed his arm around Jude's shoulders trying to coax him into a sitting position. Jude leaned into the arm that seemed to radiate heat. He was so cold, any form of touch was a welcoming warmth to him. Slowly, Jude began to convince his muscles to move upward.

"Ghaaah!—hmmm…" Jude muffled his outcry, biting into his bottom lip. A deep pain erupting in his chest, as his hand clenched at the damaged area.

"Jude!" Alvin slowly lowered the boy back down to the ground. "What's wrong?" Shaking hands ghosted over the medic's chest. His wet undershirt was plastered to his skin, revealing in windows of transparency the skin underneath. Skin that was supposed to be unmarred and healthy. Skin that was supposed to be too pale from the countless hours spend inside studying over books and statistics. Skin that was supposed to be anything from its current condition. Deep purple splotches could be seen under the fabric, deep pools of black and blue against the white shirt. A soft breathy hitch came from the boy as Alvin fumbled with the buttons, removing the garment.

Colors of violet and indigo cascaded into each other on the open canvas, accented by angry shots of deep burgundy. Jude glanced to the older male, understanding in his eyes. Giving a tired moan, Jude began to feel around his chest, hissing slightly as he crossed over his ribs. Even in his delirious state the doctor had a fairly good assessment of his injuries.

"M-my ribs…" He sounded so exhausted, a pant intersecting his sentence, "the top left two… are broken, and then the rest are probably-" Jude was cut off from his prognosis, taking in Alvin's form above him. The man was shaking, holding in some form of extreme emotion, eyebrows knit together in deep concern. It was rare to see such raw sentiment from the calloused mercenary, Jude took in the sight, hoping to see his mask return to his face. It didn't, and the only mask he wore now was his hand that now covered his eyes.

Alvin slowly got up from his spot on the floor, turning his back to the questioned stare the boy was giving him. How had he missed something so obvious! Arrgh! He was furious! Angry at himself and whoever did this! His boots tapped against the ground as he staggered to the wall, he was too upset, there were too many feelings to deal with right now.

BAM! Alvin's fist collided with the icy barricade, it was the smallest form of release he could find. Ice crystals chimed above from the outburst.

"A-alvin?"

"Dammit Jude!" Alvin's voice was loud, ringing throughout the cave. He gave a frustrated puff of air, he was so tired. Tired of seeing those close to him suffering. Tired of not being able to do anything. Tired of being useless… "Can't anything be simple with you?" The remark came out soft, barely audible. It wasn't really a question, well, at least one that didn't need to be answered. The pair looked into each other's eyes, before Alvin walked to a corner of the cave.

"Elize, see if you can heal him," He continued to walk down the path, "I'm going ahead a ways, call if anything happens. I'm going to find us a way out of here." And with that statement the man slowly turned the corner, out of sight.


End file.
